Sinful
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Their affair was so sexy, so forbidden that it was practically sinful.
1. Sinful I

For Pepsicult

Sinful

It was so sexy and so forbidden that it was absolutely sinful. If only her father could see her now. He'd have a heart attack.

She'd left a card on his desk asking him to come over to her place at 8 o'clock for a drink or two. He'd shown up right on time and he was very impressed by her swank penthouse. She's made martinis for them and they sipped them as they made conversation.

She loved hearing about his travels all over the world. She'd been dying to go to all the places he'd been in his life. Then, he said that maybe someday he'd take her on a journey to all the places she longed to go to. And he liked hearing about her life just as much. She was beautiful, intelligent and intriguing and he was either in lust or in love. 

It could have been both.

But either way, before either one knew what was happening, they were reclined on her couch, kissing passionately, hands running over the curves in each other's bodies. Soon enough, there was a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom and they were burning up her 500-dollar sheets. It had to be the best sex either one of them had ever experienced in their entire lives.

He knew that she was passionate about everything else in life. Why should sex be any different?

She had always thought that he simply pulsed with sexual energy. He simply exuded sexuality just breathing. She didn't expect him to be any less in the bedroom. And much to her delight, he wasn't.  She had never been made love to so passionately before in her entire life.

For the two of them, it was like achieving Nirvana…over and over and over again.

The next morning, she was awoken by the sound of him moving about her bedroom searching for his clothing.

"Where are you going?" she asked, stretching herself out in her king sized bed. "It's only seven-fifteen in the morning."

"I got called in a few minutes ago. Gotta go meet my partner." He replied. "Now where did I put my tie?"

"It's draped over the arm of my sofa." She replied.

In the morning sunlight coming in through her bedroom window, resembled a goddess to his eyes. Her hair, skin and eyes seemed to glow, illuminated by nature's light. She smiled at him and relaxed against the pillows. "Last night was absolutely incredible. Would you be up for another night? Maybe we could go out to dinner or take in a show first or something."

He grinned at her. "I'd like that." He'd retrieved his tie and was expertly tying it as he spoke. "But before I go, would you do me one favor, Ms. Southerlyn?"

Serena Southerlyn smiled charmingly. "Anything, Detective Green. Although after last night, I'm surprised to find out that I haven't fulfilled all your needs."

Ed Green returned her grin. "Just give me one more look at those lovely legs of yours."

"What, you haven't seen plenty of them already?" she teased.

"Please?" he begged.

She smiled and pulled back enough of her bedcovers so that her long, slender shapely legs were revealed to his chocolate colored gaze. "I suppose I could indulge you just this one time." She said, teasingly. "Although there's plenty more where that came from."

He came over to her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he murmured huskily, "You can say that again. I'll call you."

Serena turned slightly pale. Every woman knows that when a man says, "I'll call you." it's the kiss of death. 

"Hey, don't worry." He said, catching the dramatic change in her skin tone. "At some point today, I'll have to call you, anyway. And why shouldn't we mix business with a little bit of pleasure?" He kissed her again. 

"A girl could get used to this, you know." She murmured. "Go on. Get out of here, or Lennie will be asking too many questions."

"All right, I get the hint, Serena." God, she loved the way he said her name. "I'll see you later." 

And within a few minutes he was gone.

Serena, feeling more satisfied than she'd ever been in her entire life, decided to pick up the phone and call a dear friend of hers.

It was so sexy that it was practically forbidden. It was breaking all the rules. But when you're in love, you really don't give a damn about those kinds of things, do you?


	2. Sinful II

Sinful II: "I'll Cover You"

_Author's Notes: I dreamed this up after reading and rereading my former Serena/Ed fics and wondered why I never bothered to write a new one. There was a simple reason why I stopped writing: my muse died and I had to find a new one. Anyway enjoy my latest foray into writing for "Law & Order"_

_By the way, before I forget, Serena's little revelation in season 15 doesn't exist in my fics…mutters something about how stupid that was and six months have passed since the ending of the original "Sinful"._

_By the way, the song in this is from the musical "Rent"_

Six months had passed and in her opinion, they'd been the best six months of her life. Serena and Ed had settled into a nice dating rhythm by now and it worked out in their favor. The sex happened twice a week and most nights they' had quiet dinner dates, theatre outings, movies…normal stuff.

But they were by no means a normal couple.

Everything had to be done in absolute secrecy. Serena and Ed called each other on their cell phones and used other email accounts as a form of communication. There was a huge risk involved in seeing one another. It was called impropriety and it could cost them both their jobs,

Sometimes, especially during the sex, losing their jobs almost made it seem worth it.

On one particular "normal" date, he took her to see the Broadway show "Rent" (insert shameless plug about Jesse L. Martin in the original cast and the movie here). It was an afternoon show and they'd gotten out while it was still day and were now taking a walk through Central Park.

"So, you enjoyed the show?" Ed asked, slipping his hand into Serena's.

"Yes, it was wonderful." Serena said, honestly. "I haven't enjoyed a Broadway show that much in years. Come to think of it, it might have been years since I've seen one."

"You cried during 'Your Eyes', I noticed." Ed said.

"It was an emotional song!" Serena protested. "Normally I don't cry during things like that."

"Yeah, right." Ed joked, laughing as he pulled her to him and gave her a playful kiss. "By the way, what was your favorite song?"

"Would you like me to sing it for you?" Serena asked slyly.

"I'd like that." Ed said, noticing the look in her eyes.

Serena stood up, smoothed out her blouse and jeans and began to sing.

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back

With one thousand kisses

Be my lover-I'll cover you"

Ed chuckled and took her hands and decided to sing with her.

"Open your door, I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you"

Serena was laughing at this point as they sang in perfect compliment to each other.

"I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love,

On life-be my life

Just slip me on I'll be your blanket

Wherever-whatever-I'll be your coat"

They continued to walk, holding hands and still singing, now doing an improvised version of the dance Angel and Collins did in the show.

"You'll be my king, " Serena sang. "And I'll be your castle."

Ed twirled Serena around.

"No you'll be my queen  
and I'll be your moat."

He brought her closer to him as they sang, almost kissing her as they headed back into harmony.

"I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love,

On life-all my life

I've longed to discover

Something as true as this."

At this point, they'd forgotten everything else but the song and the meaning behind it became more to them. It was at the moment that the worlds left each other's lips that they began to realize that they were falling for each other.

So, Ed meant every word of the next verse.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

When you're worn

Out and tired

When your heart has expired"

And Serena responded in equal honesty.

"If you're cold and you're lonely

You've got no nickel only

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you."

She embraced Ed and pressed her forehead close to his and smiled as they sang the very end of the song as one.

"Oh lover I'll cover you yeahhhhh

Oh lover I'll cover you"

As they finished the song, Serena laughed and smiled wider.

"Be my lover?" She asked, softly.

Ed then decided to surprise her and dipped her backwards, kissing her deeply, murmuring. "Yes…I'll cover you."


End file.
